Tow the Changes
by Jessica2
Summary: This is my first fic, so please read and review!


When Chandler Bing finally reached the top of the stairs that led into his apartment that he shared with his beautiful wife, Monica he could already tell that his day was going to suddenly get better. He had, had such a terrible day at work and all he wanted was to see her. When he opened the door sure enough there she was looking as beautiful as ever in nothing more then a silly cooking apron. He slowly walked up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her should. Taking in a breath of her long raven hair. "Do you have any idea how much I have missed you today?" he wispered into her ear while kissing her cheek and neck tenderly. Then returning his head to her shoulder.Monica smiled and turned her head so she could see him. She had missed him too. Terribly even. She couldn't wait until he had gotten home so that they could be together. She slowly leaned up and gently kissed his lips and placed her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her. "Do you think that this is normal?" she asked him after breaking the kiss. "What" "Us missing each other so much when we've only been apart a few hours?" "To tell you the truth I really don't know, but what I do know is that I'm in the mood for a movie. What do you say just the two of us?"He checks his watch. "And if we leave now we'll still be back in time to make dinner for the gang." She simply smiled at him and pulled him close for another kiss. He had read her mind. 

"So I'll take that as a yes then?" "I'd love to." "Great, then I'm going to go and get changed out of these work clothes and well...." he trailed off as he looked her up and down. "What?" She asked him questionly. He just stood there and smiled at her, suddenly amazed by her beauty. "Nothing." he answered back. She stood there and looked strangely at him while he walked back to their bedroom.

Three hours later they returned to find everyone sitting around the TV. Well there goes spending a night alone, Monica thought as she and Chandler greeted their friends. "Hey where did you guys run off to?" Joey asked while making his way back to the fridge. 

Chandler and Monica both took a seat on the chair together. "Um, to a movie." Monica answered resting her head on Chandler's chest. She was so tired all she wanted was to be alone with him. "What movie?" "Message in a bottle" Chandler answered. "Wow, how did you ever get Chandler into that one Mon?" Rachel asked amazed that Chandler would even consider going to that. "Actually, it was Chandler's idea to see it." Everyone turned and looked at him questionly looking for some sort of a explanation. "What?" he finally asked after seeing all the weird looks he was getting from everyone, except Monica. "Nothing." everyone answered and they all turned back to the TV.

Two hours later Chandler and Monica finally nestled themselves into bed. They were both exhausted and could not wait to go to bed, so that they could be alone together.

Chandler heard Monica let out a sigh as he pulled her body closer to him. "Mon? Are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine just tired I guess." Chandler accepted the answer and pulled her closer to him. Monica slowly lifted her head and kissed his check and neck several times before placing it back on onto his shoulder.She was worried, but didn't want it to show. She couldn't. Her and Chandler had only been married a year now and she didn't know if he was reading to become a father. But something in the back of her mind was telling her that everything was going to be just fine. Her and Chandler had talked about having children before but never came up with a decision they both agreed that when the time was right they would know it. Monica closed her eyes and silently hoped that Chandler would be okay with this. She fell asleep soon after that, and the thought of becoming a mother at last was the last thing that entered her mind before she drifted off to sleep in Chandler's loving arms.

Monica silently paced around her apartment waiting for Chandler to come home from work. She needed to tell him what was going on, even if she didn't really know if it was true herself yet. She had bought a home pregnancy test on her way home from work this after noon, but she wanted to wait and tell Chandler what was going on before she took it. She didn't think she'd be able to handle the results. Even if she didn't end up being pregnant she still needed Chandler there for moral support.

She sat down at the kitchen table and slowly began to go over what she was going to say to her husband, she got about halfway though when Chandler walked in the door.

"Hi honey."

He said as he walked over and greeted her with a hello kiss on the cheek, and sat down in the chair besides her. 

"Hi, how was work?" she answered back.

"Oh it was okay you know the usual, typing numbers all day. You know one of the exciting things that I do at my wonderful job." Monica smiled and gently caressed his arm. 

"So what are we doing tonight?" Chandler asked as he got up and walked over to the couch.

"I thought maybe we could just stay in tonight you know order in, and maybe watch some movies or something." Monica didn't answer she slowly got up and walked toward the couch and sat across from Chandler on the coffee table.

"Chandler there is something I think we need to talk about." 

She spoke very quietly and Chandler could her the uneasiness in her voice. 

Chandler suddenly got serious fearing the worst.

"Mon, are you okay? There isn't thing wrong with you is there?" he asked her

"Well... no." she answer back after thinking over his question carefully.

Chandler didn't know what to make of this situation. He leaned forward and took Monica's hand into him, and spoke calmy to her.

"Mon, hey it's me. You can tell me anything." She slowly looks down at her shoes. He gently rests his hand on the side of her neck and she looks up at him, her eyes full of uncertainty. He was right she could tell him anything, but she was so scarred. Chandler slowly continues to speak to her.

"Mon. look what ever it is you have to tell me, I can take it okay. Please tell me." He leans forward and gently kisses her cheek then moves it to her lips. Monica melts at his touch. She loved him so much and now she knew for sure that she could tell him anything.

She slowly broke the kiss and looked him right in the eyes.

"Chandler..." she began. She looked down again.

"Monica, please." Chandler spoke very softly to her, he didn't know what was bothering but it worried him because she seemed afraid to tell him. Monica slowly gathered up enough of her courage and looked him in the eye and softly spoke.

"Chandler...I think I'm pregnant." 

Chandler let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks what you were worried about?" he smiled as he leaned in a kissed her.

"You mean your okay with this?" "Yea why wouldn't I be, I mean a baby is a good thing right?" Monica smiled so widely at her husband, she couldn't believe she had been so worried about this before. She leaped up into his arms, causing him to laugh. He couldn't believe she was so worried about this. He wrapped his arms tightly around him then remembered something.

"Oh, wait." he said breaking the embrace. "You said you think you're pregnant?"

"Oh, yea well I kinda haven't taken the test yet, I wanted to let you know what's going on..." she looks down as she continues. "I was so scared Chandler, I was. I didn't think I could handle finding out the news by myself, so I had to tell you." Chandler reaches out and pulls her into a hug. 

"Oh Mon, you don't even have to be scared, and I'm so glad that you told me, really I am. Do you want me to go to the store with you to buy a test?" She smiled and patted his leg,

"I already bought one." He just smiled and leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. Then they both walked towards the bathroom with their arms around each other to take the test little did they know the results would changes their lives forever, for the best.

Monica and Chandler both stood just inside the bathroom door, right next to one another. waiting for the test results that would forever change their lives. Chandler could tell Monica was getting kinda fidgety. He just smiled he couldn't believe that any minute now he could find out if he was going to be a father. He was so happy. But most of all he was happy that this was all happening with Monica, the love of his life Monica, his wife and now hopefully the mother of his child. 

"Chandler I'm so nervous." He just smiled and brushed some hair away from her face. 

"It's going to be fine Monica, whatever the results." "I know...." she moves in and hugs him tightly. She didn't know what she'd ever do with out him. "Thank you." she whispered into his ear. 

"For what? "Just being you." Chandler broke away and kissed her lips tenderly. Just as they broke the timer went off. They just looked at each other "You ready." he asked her. 

"You know you'd think I would be," she laughed at her own comment. "Come on Mon," he spoke softly to her and took her hand in his. Monica smiled. "Okay I'm ready, I can do this." She walked over to the sink where the test had been sitting and picked it up. Right before she looked down to find out weather or not she'd finally become a mother she looked over at Chandler and mouthed, "I love you" to him and slowly looked down at the test.

Monica suddenly jumped up with excitement. "Chandler, Chandler It's Blue" "what does Blue mean Mon?" she looked him in the eyes and encircled her arms around his. 

"It means we're gonna have a baby." Chandler suddenly jumped up full of happiness. They were finally going to become parents! He picked her up in all his excitement and spun her around. "I can't believe this we're gonna have a baby." he said as he set her down on the couch. "I know, I'm so happy, honey!" "Me too Mon, me too." she leaned in and gently kissed him. He pulled her closer to him and sat her on his lap. They continued to kiss for a few more seconds before Monica broke and then rested her head to his chest. Nothing else in the world mattered to them, they were going to be parents, and that in it's self was the best thing in the world to them.


End file.
